


Illusions

by LaughableLament



Series: Comment Ficlets [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Purgatory, you take what you can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> Fill for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/643942.html?thread=87348326#t87348326): Supernatural Benny/Dean Winchester it was only sex something to pass the time

Benny never was much one for illusions, not even in his human life. Though it’d take one hellofan illusion to mistake the chiseled body underneath him for…

He preferred not to think about her.

He preferred not to think about a lot of things lately. His companion’s obsession with finding that angel. Or the trail of bloody corpses they were leaving like breadcrumbs.

Or – “Close, _brother_ – ” how that word pushed Dean over every time.

He'd always considered himself an open-minded fella. But whatever that was about, he wasn’t going near it with a ten-foot pole. Wasn’t none of his business.


End file.
